VS Islanders!?
is chapter 126 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Kunieda questions about the mysterious dolls that surround them but Oga tells her to beat them first and ask questions later. The dolls begin lunging towards them with animosity and Oga punches one in the face and kicks another. The dolls are appalled, claiming that he's "strong like a bull", and decide to go after what's an easier target in their opinion and start to attack Kunieda. Kunieda tells Lamia to not stray from her and assumes her Shingetsu Drawing Technique, 3rd Stance. She swings her weapon around her in a move called the Upturned Swallow Tailed Eaves. It destroys some dolls and they are frightened, saying that Kunieda is also a beast. Kunieda, offended, yells that she doesn't want to be called that by the likes of them. Oga excitedly offers to bend them in the most unthinkable ways. A tiny doll appears and is addressed to as the village chief by other dolls. She is infuriated by Oga and Kunieda's actions and uses the technique Ankokubutō Mind's Eye Field, overwhelming the area with darkness. Suddenly, the village chief becomes limp and unresponsive. The other dolls began to panic as she is not breathing. They desperately call for her, saying that they have warned her not to use that technique. The dolls, with tears in their eyes, curse at Oga and Kunieda for doing that to their chief and Oga counters that she has done it to herself. The dolls say that it was because Oga and his companions started asking questions but then the dolls' argument abruptly stops. Oga shouts that their explanation stopped halfway because they know it didn't make sense. Lamia asks if dolls even need to breathe and the dolls gasp, realizing that they don't actually have to breathe and cry out their chief is still alive. The village chief is surprised, noting that it's true as she is still alive and the dolls are relieved by her confirmation. Oga and Kunieda are distressed by this queerness and Koma informs the pair that these dolls are possessed by demons. Afterwards, all the dolls including the village chief bow to them, apologizing. Kunieda tells them that they don't have to bow to them like that as it's abnormal. Oga, however, encourages it as he believes this is the right way to atone and apologize. The village chief explains that none of them can live outside of this island as they are lower class demons. They fear all humans that come to this island so they usually try to scare them off. Lamia enlightens Oga, explaining that lower class demons have no form or clan in the demon worlds and are the ones that normally get labelled as evil spirits. Oga muses that there are a lot of demons and the village chief inquires their relation to the demon world. Lamia then introduces Oga as the prince of the demon kingdom Beelzebyute, Prince Kaizar D. Emperana Beelzebub IV and the dolls are amazed and impressed. Kunieda asks if they know anything about Suiten Ikaruga and the village chief answers by asking what do they want from their "master". Oga informs that they are here to learn the technique Ankokubutō from Ikaruga. Suddenly, the dolls proceed to surround them again, saying that they will not permit them to go farther than this. Kunieda questions this and the village chief says that it's a technique that is not supposed to be past by anyone and if they persist, the dolls will be forced to kill them. Abruptly, Suiten Ikaruga intervenes and steps out, acknowledging them as the kids Zenjuro Saotome sent and asks for their names. Oga says that he wasn't expecting Ikaruga to be a woman and she responds by giving him a turbulent kick. As he falls, Beel jumps out of Oga's scarf to safety and skids along the floor until he is able to stop stably. He victoriously cheers as Ikaruga glares at Oga, saying that she hates people who don't listen and asks for his name. Oga tells her and soon Lamia, Koma, and Kunieda also introduce themselves. Ikaruga recognizes Kunieda's name and asks if she is Shinobu's daughter and adds that Kunieda looks just like her. Kunieda is surprised that Ikaruga knows her mother and Ikaruga tells them to come with her. The village chief and the other dolls are appalled by her decision, chasing after her and reminding her that she is not supposed to be teaching people that technique. Ikaruga, annoyed, tells them to shut up and referred to them as "stupid dolls". She adds that they should be glad that she has allowed them to stay on this island without sending them off to the other world. Oga urges Kunieda to come and they proceed to follow Ikaruga. As they go up the stairs, Ikaruga is soon enlightened on why they want her to teach them the Ankokubutō. Kunieda asks if she will to teach them and the latter agrees but in one condition: they have to fight seriously. Characters in order of appearance #Aoi Kunieda #Tatsumi Oga #Beelzebub IV #Lamia #Hanamura #Koma-chan #Suiten Ikaruga Navigation Category:Chapters